The Fallen Hero
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: A mission to Sand. Take care of Gaara. Right, easy. But everything will always go wrong in this world. xGaaxSakux


Sakura looked at the stars and sighed. She turned and looked at Gaara who's having a meeting

"Huh…I'm exhausted, why I should be chosen for this duty, how can I be the one who's doing nothing 3 days ago?" she whispered

The fallen Hero

Konoha Village, 3 days ago

"Huh?" Sakura asked again "What did you say, master?"

Tsunade looked at her paper work and looked at Sakura again

"I think I said it clear enough, Sakura" she said "You're going to escort and guard the Sand Village's Kazekage, Gaara, for 1-2 months, or…something like that. They said someone's been after him"

Sakura looked at the fifth Hokage, is she mad? She thought

"But, why me? Naruto and the other are stronger that I am" she asked "And why does it should be that long?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura

"Naruto's in a pretty busy mission with Kakashi, Lee, and Hinata" the fifth answered "Well, I think it's for his safety, because we didn't know when will they strike"

"And…the others?" Sakura asked

Tsunade sighed

"Should I explain it one by one to you?" she said "Okay, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji are in special training with Asuma, Neji's been busy practicing with Hinata's father. Kiba and Shino were off with Kurenai to escort someone important from the Land of Waves"

"And that leaves…me…" Sakura sighed

Tsunade nodded

"It's not like you're not strong or anything, Sakura!" Tsunade yelled "If you failed me in this IMPORTANT mission, you're going to have more hard trainings with me when you got back, do you get it!"

Sakura nodded

"Good, the Kazekage will check out from his hotel this afternoon, get ready!" Tsunade shouted

"Heeh? That fast!" Sakura yelled

"No complaints! Just go!" Tsunade shouted

Sakura nodded and walked away

"Keh, this' annoying, I'm going to travel an important person from the sand village, if I failed. I'm doom" she murmured

On her way back home, she saw Gaara was walking away from the hotel

"Hey, Kazekage-sama!" Sakura shouted

Gaara turned and looked at Sakura

"You're that girl from Naruto's team" he said

Sakura nodded

"Yeah, I'm the one who's going to escort _and _guard you, can you please wait up for a while?" she asked "I'm going to take my things first"

Gaara looked at her and sighed

"Fine…" he said

Sakura smiled

"Wait me up in Ichiraku Ramen, I bet you hadn't get your lunch, eat there…my treat!" she said

Gaara nodded

"Fine…" he said again

Sakura nodded and jumped away

Ichiraku Ramen

"Hey, are you done?" Sakura asked after getting her things ready

Gaara looked at her and nodded

"Here" Sakura said, handing the money to the Ichiraku's boss

"Thanks, Sakura" he said

Gaara stood up and walked away

"Let's go" he said

Sakura nodded and followed him

On the way…

"So, how's it?" Sakura asked

"How's what?" Gaara asked back

"How's it being a Kazekage?" Sakura replied

"Hard" Gaara answered shortly

Sakura looked at him blankly

'He's so cold' she thought

"If Naruto become a Hokage, I bet he'll ask for help from everyone" Sakura said

Gaara looked at Sakura

"It is hard, but I think Naruto can handle it" he said

Sakura smiled

"You're right, even though he's going to be so busy and panic, I bet he can turn out to be the best Hokage ever. He's going to protect all of us with all his power" she said

Gaara nodded

"Hey, let's rest" Sakura said

Gaara looked at her, confused

"But, we just left" he said

Sakura nodded

"True, but the sun's setting up" she said "It's going to be more dangerous at night"

Gaara looked at the sky and sat down

"Tomorrow we can speed up and maybe we'll arrive faster than we thought" Sakura said

Gaara leaned on a tree and looked at the sky

"You can sleep now, right?" Sakura asked "Since the Akatsuki took your Ichibi already"

Gaara nodded

"Then, I'll take the watch, you'll sleep" Sakura said

"Why don't we take turn?" Gaara said

"I'll be fine, you have to enjoy your sleep, you know" Sakura said "Since you had very least sleep all the time"

Gaara looked at Sakura and closed his eyes

"We'll take turn" he decided

Sakura smiled and nodded

"Thank you" she said

The next morning

"Kazekage-sama, hey…Kazekage-sama!" Sakura called

Gaara opened his eyes and found Sakura's face on top of his

"What?" he asked

"Let's go! The sun rose long ago" Sakura answered

Gaara stood up and nodded. Then, they continue their journey

"Target located, the Sand's Kazekage with a shinobi from Konoha" whispered a man from behind the bushes

Sakura peeked and realized that someone's been following

"I'll take care of him" she whispered

"Are you sure?" Gaara said "I'll use my sand, it's easier to beat him without he notice"

Sakura sighed and nodded

"Okay," she said "I guess that really is easier"

Gaara's sand sneak behind that man and choke him to death

"There, done" he said

Sakura looked at him and hit him slowly on the head

"With all due respect, Kazekage-sama" she said "I don't think it's necessary to kill him"

Gaara looked at Sakura coldly

"You don't have to hit me, and if we didn't kill him, he'll tell his comrade we knew they were after us" he said

"I guess you right, Kazekage-sama" Sakura sighed

"You can call me Gaara, you've been saving my life for some times" Gaara said

"Okay, then" Sakura said "I'm Haruno Sakura, my friends called me Sakura. Except Naruto who call me Sakura-chan and Lee who call me Sakura-san"

Gaara nodded

"Come on, let's speed up" he said

Sakura nodded

2 days later, Sunagakure

"Sakura!" Temari shouted

Sakura turned and smiled at Temari who hugged her

"Hey, long time no see" she said

Temari nodded

"Yeah, we owe you Kankurou's life" she said

Sakura shook her head

"It's just nothing, you know" she said

Kankurou appeared and smiled

"Hey, Sakura" he said

Sakura smiled and waved

"Okay, enough talking," Gaara said "What's the village condition?"

Kankurou nodded

"The village's been fine, but we found this man sneaking on the village yesterday" he said, he took them to the prison

A man with blue-haired looked up at Gaara

"So, you're the Kazekage, so young" he said "My team will arrive soon to retrieve me and you'll all be dead!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes

"Kill him" he said

"Yes, Kazekage-sama" one of the sand's shinobi shouted

Sakura looked at Gaara annoyed

"Um, me and Temari will go for a patrol" Kankurou said

"Yeah, Gaara, tell her where she's going to stay for her time here" Temari said

They all walked away

"It's time for Sakura to forget that Sasuke boy and get a new lover" Temari whispered

"And I think Gaara's going to need company, too" Kankurou whispered

Someplace far away…

"Hachi!" Sasuke sneezed

"What's going on Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked

Sasuke shook his head

"Nothing, someone must've been gossiping about me" he answered

Back to Suna

"Okay, you'll sleep in our house, in a room beside my room" Gaara said

Sakura nodded and placed her things

"Gaara, where's the-" before she could finished, Gaara disappeared to the kitchen "I'll guess I'll explore this huge place by myself"

She walked to the second floor and opened the door one by one

"Hello, anyone there?" she called out

Lots of puppet

"Kankurou-san's room" she whispered

The next room, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the…

"Huh?" Sakura said "I think this must be it"

She looked at the room, neat and tidy

"There's a photograph" she said "It must be Gaara's, oh…how cute! Temari-san, Kankurou-san, Gaara, this must be their father and that…his mother?"

"It's my uncle" Gaara said from the doorway

Sakura was shocked; she placed the photo back and apologies

"I-I'm so sorry, I thought this' my room, I didn't know it was yours" she said

Gaara looked at her and stopped her from running away

"This will be your room, a punishment for you for sneaking into other's room" he said "Starting tomorrow"

Sakura looked at him

"Then, where do you sleep?" she asked

"Here" Gaara answered, shortly

Sakura froze

"H-huh? I-I sleep with you in one room?" she said, shocked "Oh…no, sir…no, thank you…I'm sorry, but not that, please"

"Then, you'll sleep with Kankurou" Gaara said

Sakura looked at Gaara, really annoyed

"He snore" he added

Sakura sighed

"I guess someone hit your head hard, huh?" she asked

"It's you" Gaara answered

"Kazekage-sama, the meeting" called a shinobi

Gaara nodded

"Come on, you're suppose to guard me, remember?" he said

Sakura nodded and followed him

The meeting room

"Sakura, wait outside" Gaara said

Sakura nodded and walked outside to the terrace.

"So, how's the…bla…bla…" the meeting have started

Sakura looked at the stars and sighed. She turned and looked at Gaara who's having a meeting

"Huh…I'm exhausted, why I should be chosen for this duty, how I can be the one who's doing nothing 3 days ago!" she whispered

She looked at the sky and found someone's using a jutsu like Deidara

"What's that?" she asked

She jumped. Gaara looked at her and stopped the meeting

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked

Sakura pulled Gaara up

"What's that?" she asked

Gaara looked at the sky

"A spy" he whispered

Sakura smiled happily

"I'll handle-" before she could finished, Gaara jumped and attacked that man, who faint and fell from the sky

"There, done" he said, returning to the roof

Sakura looked at him disappointed

"Keh, I'm so bored. I really want to fight someone" she whispered

Gaara looked at Sakura

"Can you fight?" he asked

Sakura hit Gaara's head again

"Of course I can" she said

"Sakura, if you do that again, you'll lose your hand" Gaara said, annoyed

Sakura smiled and nodded

"He…I'm sorry" she said

"Kazekage-sama"

Sakura looked down

"They called you, oh, next time…I'll show you my power _if _you let me fight" she said

Gaara sighed and smiled. Sakura looked at Gaara shocked, he smiled!!

"What?" he asked

Sakura placed her hands beside Gaara's face, she made his face grumpy

"You always look like this" she said

Gaara looked confused

"But, just now…" Sakura made his face smile "You look like this"

Sakura giggled and smiled

"What?" Gaara asked

Sakura made his face looked chubby

"Ha…ha…you look funny!" she laughed

Gaara blushed and hit Sakura's head

"Keep guarding, I'll let you battle tomorrow" he said "Against Temari and Kankurou"

Sakura nodded

"Thanks!" she said

A few roof higher that there

"Kankurou, you see it?" Temari asked

Kankurou nodded, placing his binocular on his eyes perfectly

"I see, I see…" he said

"Ohh, romantic!" Temari said

Sakura turned and looked at them, they hid their binoculars and smiled

"Temari-san and kankurou-san, huh?" she whispered "Not a bad opponents"

The next day, on the field

"Okay, I'll go first" Temari said

"No, I'm first" Kankurou said

Gaara looked at his siblings and sighed

"There, you wanted an opponent, I gave you 2 opponents" he said

Sakura nodded and wore her gloves. She also tightened her head band

"That's very nice of you" she said

Gaara nodded and looked at his siblings

"Okay, Kankurou first!" he said

Kankurou smiled

"Heh-heh…I'll go first!" he said

Sakura smiled

"Hmm…no, I'll decide" she said

Gaara nodded

"I want to fight against Temari-san…" Sakura pointed

Temari smiled widely

"And Kankurou-san" Sakura continued

Kankurou and Temari looked shocked

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Temari asked

Sakura nodded

"Of course" she said "Why should I be joking?"

Gaara looked at Sakura and shook his head

"You can't do that, they're both very strong. We doesn't even know, whether will you survive or not fighting only one of them" he said

Sakura smiled

"I'll be fine" she said "I'm not as weak as before, you know"

Gaara sighed and nodded

"Okay, be careful" he said

"I will thanks" Sakura said

Kankurou and Temari walked forwards

"I feel uneasy" Kankurou said

Temari nodded

"Yeah, what if we hurt her bad?" she said

"I won't worry about that, she's a medic nin" Kankurou said

"Hey! Are we fighting or what!" Sakura said

Kankurou and Temari nodded. Kankurou took his puppet and Temari opened her fan

"Okay, we're ready!" they shouted

Sakura nodded

"Then, let's go!" she shouted

Temari bit her finger and pour her blood on her fan

"O-oi, Temari," Kankurou called out "Don't tell me you're serious already"

Temari smirked and swing her fan

"Kuchiyose, Kiri Kiri Mai!" she shouted

A weasel appeared with a big sickle on his hand

Slash! Slash! He slashed Sakura

"Sakura!" Kankurou shouted, panic "Temari!"

Temari looked at Sakura

"Oh, I guess she's finished already" she said

Pong! That Sakura puffed

"Kawarimi no jutsu?" Temari and Kankurou shouted

Gaara smiled

"Nee, Temari-san!" Sakura called out "On top of you!"

She threw some kunai with explosive tags on it. It exploded, Temari bounced away

"Keh, that's annoying" she whispered "Kankurou!"

Kankurou nodded and threw one of his puppets. The puppet's hand opened and lots of needle burst out and hit Sakura again

Pong!

"Keh, another bunshin!" Kankurou said

"Gotcha!" Sakura shouted

She was about to hit Kankurou when his puppet shot another needles

"Now, where's the real one?" he said, turning around

"Who are you looking, Kankurou-san?" Sakura said

"What the? You're not a bunshin?!" Kankurou shouted, shocked

Sakura smirked and stabbed Kankurou with a kunai with an explosive tag

"Woah!" Kankurou exploded, not dead, don't worry. Just fainted

"Baka!" Temari cursed "I thought you're going to be an easy one, but you're kind of tough"

Sakura dashed towards Temari, she swings her fan and sharp winds slashed Sakura. Sakura just smiled and kept running forward. When Temari was about to swing her fan again, Sakura jumped and kicked her fan away

"Temari-san, watch out" she said

Temari looked up, Sakura raised her fist and her fist landed on the ground, just 1 cm beside Temari

Ka-boom! The ground was destroyed

"Huh?" Temari said, shocked. She fell on the ground "I-I'll be dead if she hits me"

Gaara looked at Sakura, shocked and smiled

"Okay, the battle's over" he shouted

Kankurou woke up and looked at the ground

"Sa-Sakura…you did that?" he said, shocked

Sakura stood up and smiled

"He-heh…" she laughed

She healed her wound and walked towards Kankurou

"I'm sorry" she said, healing Kankurou's wound

Kankurou looked at her, shocked

"D-don't be, I-I'm still lucky you didn't kill me" he said

Sakura smiled

"I won't kill anybody" she said "Unlike someone…"

She stared at Gaara who looked at her confused

"That was a good match, Sakura" Gaara said

Sakura nodded

"Thanks" she said, shortly. She kept silent, her stomach rumbled

Gaara looked at Sakura who blushed and smiled again

"I think my stomach's getting hungry" Sakura said, she looked at Gaara whose still smiling "You're smiling again!"

Gaara looked away and found a nice ramen restaurant

"How about here?" he asked

Sakura looked at the restaurant and nodded

"No problem" she said

They sat down and ordered two ramen

"So, how's the villagers act about you now?" Sakura asked

Gaara kept silent and looked at his ramen

"Well, they're still…cold at me" he said, truthfully "I guess they still think I'm a monster, even though Akatsuki took my Bijuu already"

Sakura looked at Gaara and hit his frown-face gently

"Stop doing that!" Gaara snapped, annoyed

Sakura smiled and ate her ramen

"We didn't look at you like monster, Naruto never see you as a monster" she said "So, erase that cold, unhappy face. You still got friends that love you the way you are"

Gaara looked at her and nodded

"Yeah, I know" he said

Sakura smiled

"We all used to think Naruto's a monster, too" she admitted "But, we realized. He's not any monster, he's a good friend. Back then, he didn't have any one that loved him except Iruka-sensei, but you…you have Temari-san and Kankurou-san"

Gaara nodded and smiled again. Sakura looked at him and smiled, too

"That's more like it" she said

"Thank you, Sakura" Gaara said "Let's go"

Sakura nodded and paid for the ramen

"Hey, look at that!" whispered a teenage girl

The other girl turned and looked at Sakura and Gaara

"How tragic, that girl fall in love with a monster" whispered the other

"Yeah, even though he's our Kazekage, I think he's still a monster!" said the other

Gaara and Sakura heard them, of course. Gaara's eyes were blank. Sakura frowned and walked towards the girls

"Hey, Sakura!" Gaara called out, but Sakura didn't care

"Hey, you guys!" Sakura shouted, angrily

Temari and Kankurou who happened to passed looked at them and ran towards Gaara

"What's up?" Temari asked

"Sakura caught them talking about me" Gaara said "And she seemed mad about it"

Sakura looked at those girls angrily

"Who's a monster?!" she said "Your Kazekage protected you when your village was about to be destroyed. Even though it's his duty, if he wanted to take revenge to all of you for hating and looked at him as a monster, you're not going to see the sun anymore!"

All the girls looked at Sakura like she's a mad person, they walked away slowly, but Sakura stopped them

"Hey, stop right there, you ungrateful things!" she shouted, angrily

Gaara sighed and pulled Sakura away

"H-Hey, Gaara!" Sakura shouted

All the villagers started to gossip again, Temari and Kankurou shook their head, hopelessly

"I thought Sakura's going to destroy them" Temari said

Kankurou nodded

"Yeah, I thought the same, too" he said "Let's go!"

Gaara's resident. His room

"Ouch!" Sakura fell; Gaara threw her to the floor

Gaara sat on a sofa in front of her

"Why did you do that?" he asked her, angrily

"They were talking about you!" Sakura yelled "They have no rights to do so!"

Gaara sighed and shook his head

"You shouldn't do that! Now, they're going hate you" he said "It's my fault, they talked like that"

Sakura shook her head and cried

"I remembered Naruto when they did that" she said, clutching the carpet, she looked up. Gaara stared at her eyes "It's true no one's with him except Iruka-sensei when they left him alone, but he fights back by protecting those who he love. Can you do that, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara looked at her and sighed again

"I guess I can" he said

Sakura stood up and walked towards Gaara

"Do not guess" she said

Gaara nodded

"Fine, I can" he said

Sakura smiled. She hugged Gaara

"Then, you have to fight for them" she whispered

Gaara smiled and hugged her, too

"Thank you" he said

"Oi, Gaara, Sakura, something's terrib-" Temari was cut by the scene she saw "Omigosh! Kankurou! Kankurou, come here, quick, hurry!"

Sakura and Gaara released each other right when Kankurou arrived

"Aha! I've seen it! Ooh…romantic, I think they're going to kiss if we didn't bother" he guessed

Sakura blushed and looked down, Gaara looked serious

"What's terrible, Temari?" he asked

Sakura looked at the two older siblings seriously

"Kakashi Hatake's team was found wounded badly near our village" Temari said, slowly

Sakura's eyes grew wide in shock

"Kakashi-sensei's team?" she whispered "Naruto, Lee-san, Hinata…"

Gaara stood up and walked towards his siblings

"Where are they now?" he asked

"In our hospital, we were hoping Sakura could help" Kankurou said

Sakura ran and jumped as fast as possible

"Let's go!" Gaara said

The Hospital

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, panic, her tears rolled down from her eyes. Her vision was blurred now

"Sakura, over here!" Temari shouted

Gaara looked at her and dashed with them to the emergency room

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, looking at Kakashi who's looking peacefully, but full of blood, like his team

She ran towards Kakashi and started to heal

Hours later

"Sakura, take rest now" Temari suggested "You've been healing for hours"

Sakura shook her head

"There, Kakashi-sensei's done, give him the medicine I've made and heal him the way I did" she told Suna's medic nin "Now, Lee-san"

"Konbawa, Sakura-san!" Lee called out

Sakura smiled happily

"You okay?" she asked

Lee nodded

"Yeah, I guess so, they didn't hurt me bad" he said

Sakura nodded and walked towards Hinata

"Keep resting, you'll need it for fully recover" Sakura commanded

Lee nodded and went to sleep

"Hey, I need her hair for the healing process!" Sakura shouted

Then, they did what Konoha's medic nic did to Neji when he's badly wounded

That night

"Now, you guys have to take turns after 6 hours, focus your Chakra" Sakura said, after letting the other take her place

"Sakura, you've been healing for 9 hours or something like that!" Kankurou snapped "Take a rest!"

Sakura shook her head and walked slowly towards Naruto

"I'm fine, Kankurou-san" she said "Naruto's the next, after him, I'll take my rest"

Kankurou sighed and nodded

'Keh, I really am getting exhausted' Sakura thought 'I wonder will my Chakra be enough for Naruto's wound?"

Sakura looked and checked Naruto and screamed. Gaara and the others turned and looked at Sakura who's hugging Naruto tightly

"Aah…" she shouted, desperately

Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou ran towards her

"What happen?" Temari asked

Sakura didn't say anything; she just looked at Naruto's pale face and his dripping blood

"Temari-san, can I borrow you kunai, please?" she asked

Temari nodded and gave her the kunai. Sakura cut both of her palm and let blood dripped

"Sakura!" Temari shouted "What are you doing?"

Sakura looked at Naruto's wound in his stomach. Her eyes were blank

"Naruto's kyuubi healed him slowly, but he lose so many blood" she whispered "I'm going to gave him some of my blood so he'll be okay"

Gaara heard Naruto's heart, no sign of life. He closed his eyes and took Sakura away, who's screaming and yelling

"Try to return him from the dead world, use the defibrillator" he said "If he returns, transfer some blood"

Temari and Kankurou looked at each other and looked down sadly. Lee who's been listening closed his eyes and cried

Gaara's room

"Sleep, Sakura" Gaara commanded

Sakura looked at the hospital and stood up, she walked towards the window

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, her tone were cold "Naruto still needs me to save him"

Gaara looked at her and hugged her

"He's gone, Sakura" he whispered "Naruto's dead"

Sakura looked at the moon and shook her head

"He can't be gone" she said "Naruto's so tough, he can't be gone"

Gaara tightened his hug

"I'm sorry" he said

Sakura hugged him and buried her head on his clothes

"Naruto's not gone, Gaara" she whispered "He was just playing pretend, I'm sure he is. We promised to take Sasuke-kun back one day, Naruto…he never break his promise. He's alive, Gaara, we don't have to worry"

Gaara closed his eyes, a tear rolled down his eyes

"Naruto…he promised…he can't die…he cannot die," Sakura trembled in misery "If he's dead, how are we suppose to retrieve Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura screamed, strangely, she didn't cry

Orochimaru's hideout

Sasuke looked at the moon and fell from the tree where he's sitting

"Keh, what's this bad feeling?" he whispered "Did something happened to them? Keh, why did I care? I've left them! But still…"

He jumped away to Konoha

Konoha Village

Sasuke looked at the village with his sharingan

"No sign of Naruto" he said, slowly

"Kakashi's team were found wounded in Suna?" asked a Konoha shinobi who happened to be passing by

"Yeah, they were lucky, I guess" said the other "Haruno Sakura was there to guard Gaara, the Kazekage"

Sasuke frowned

'Why are they lucky just because Sakura's there? And Gaara? That guy? A Kazekage?' he thought 'I guess I'm off to Suna now'

The next morning

"Morning, Sakura" Gaara greeted, wearing his black clothes

Sakura looked at him, tiredly

"Morning, why are you wearing that?" she asked

Gaara looked down and shook his head

"We're off to Konoha" he said

Sakura looked at him, she could guess it. They failed to bring Naruto back. She nodded and took her shower

At the gate

"Naruto's in there?" Sakura asked Kakashi

Kakashi nodded and looked at the black coffin

"Yeah, he'll be buried in Konoha and his name will be carved on the memorial stone" he said

Sakura nodded. She wore her usual dress, but they were black colored

"Let's go!" Gaara said

Then, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou jumped away towards Konoha Village

The next day…in the middle of the journey…

"Huh?" Sasuke jumped away, hiding himself behind a tree

Sakura and the others passed by, jumping hurriedly

"Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? Where's Naruto?" he whispered

Sakura stopped and turned. She felt Sasuke was around

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" Lee asked

Sakura looked at Sasuke who's hiding behind a tree and stared at her. She shook her head

"Nothing" she said

Then, they continued

"Sakura…she must've realized I'm here, her instinct were getting better" Sasuke whispered

He followed them and thought of Sakura again

"Keh, I must admit, she is getting cuter than the last time I saw her" he whispered

Finally, Konoha Village

"Welcome home, Kakashi-san" called Izumo, the gate-keeper "Huh?"

"Why are you all wearing black?" asked Kotetsu

Kakashi looked down and shook his head. Kotetsu and Izumo realized something's not right

"Where's Naruto?" they asked "He can't be-"

They were shocked and cried

"I'll tell Tsunade-sama we're back" Sakura said

They all nodded

"We'll take Naruto to the Konoha's tower" Kakashi said

Sakura nodded

Tsunade's office

"Tsunade-sama!" Kizune shouted

Tsunade turned and looked at her, she hid her sake

"You disturbed me!" she said, looking furious

Kizune cried and let Sakura in

"Sakura, why are you home so early? Why's she crying?" Tsunade asked

Sakura looked at Tsunade

"Naruto…he's dead" she swallowed hard

Tsunade dropped her sake's glass and stood up, she banged the table which broke into half

"What?!" she shouted "Are you joking?!!"

Sakura shook her head

"We're taking him to the roof" she said

Tsunade looked at her paperwork and nodded

"I get it, we'll get everybody" she said

Sakura nodded and bowed

"Sakura!" Neji called

She turned and smiled. She went out the office and met Neji on her way to the roof

"I heard you guys're back, so…how's it?" he asked

Sakura shook her head

"We're gathering on the roof, let's go" she said

Neji looked confused

"What for?" he asked

Sakura looked down and kept walking

"Naruto's gone" she whispered

Neji stopped, he looked at Sakura

"You're joking" he said

"Let's go" that's all Sakura said

Neji looked at her, shocked and jumped to the roof

A few moments later

All the shinobi gathered and mourned, Hinata cried, Akamaru howled, Chouji cried and some other shinobi cried, too

"We remembered Naruto as a teammate, friend, helper, support" Tsunade started to spoke "Now that he's gone, we must always remember his spirit, his spirit to made people realized he exist, his spirit to protect those who he loved"

Ino closed her eyes and cried

"And so, we'll respect him as a shinobi with Great Spirit" Tsunade continued "And he'll always live in our heart!"

All the Shinobi started to place flowers beside Naruto's picture

Iruka placed a flower and smiled at Naruto's picture

-Then everyone in this village will stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe me!

Next is Kakashi, he smiled at the picture, too

-Ha…ha…ha…now, fight me fair and square!

Then Konohamaru

-To really be Hokage, you're going to have to defeat me in battle!

-By the way, there's no easy way to become Hokage…Believe it

Then Ibiki Morino

-Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run!

Then Anko

-You're not going to scare me away…I can handle anything!

And then Gaara

-I will protect those whom I love!

Then, the other also put down flowers and they left

"Sakura, we'll return tomorrow" Gaara said

Sakura nodded and looked at Naruto's picture

"I'm going to leave you now, Sakura" Tsunade said

Then, they all left. When the others left, Sasuke jumped out from the tree and landed behind Sakura

"Long time no sees, Sasuke-kun" she said

Sasuke smiled and nodded. He looked at Naruto's picture

"So it's Naruto who died" he said

Sakura nodded and place a flower; she knelt down in front of the picture. The picture was their picture all together, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura

-Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll bring Sasuke back!

Sasuke looked at the picture, too

-It's true I've never had a connection before, but being with you and Iruka-sensei, I know how it feels to have a brother and father. That's why; I'm going to take you back!

"Hard to believe…it's like…he just laughed at me yesterday and now, I can't see him anymore" Sakura said. Tears rolled down from her emerald eyes, after a long time holding them back, she cried and screamed

Sasuke walked towards Sakura

"This way, we could never retrieve you" Sakura sobbed

Sasuke knelt down and looked at the picture

"Then, we could never be together anymore" he said

Sakura looked at him and hugged him tightly. Somehow, Sasuke let her did that, he even hugged her back

"If we could turn back time, I would've screamed that night" Sakura joked

Sasuke smiled

"Then, why don't you, now?" he said

Sakura shook her head

"Even if I screamed, Naruto's not going to be one of those who's happy and hugged you, or even hit you" she said "Team 7 won't be complete that way…"

Sasuke nodded and stood up

"I'll be going, then" he said "Let's meet someday in a fair fight"

Sakura nodded and hugged him again

"Yeah, let's meet again someday…" she said

"Hey, Sakura, can I know how strong you are now?" Sasuke asked

Sakura nodded

"Sure" she said "Follow me"

They jumped to the top of the Hokage's statues

"Um…let's see…" Sakura looked around "Aha…I can destroy this big boulder by touching it"

Sasuke smiled and looked

"Try it" he said

Sakura nodded and touched that boulder. The boulder shattered into million pieces

"Hee…that's cool, if I was hit by you one day, I'll be dead" Sasuke joked

Sakura smiled

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go" she said

Sasuke nodded

"Bye" Sakura was about to jump away when Sasuke caught her hand and kissed her on the lips

Sakura blushed and closed her eyes. She pushed him gently after a long kiss

"I liked you, but…I don't think we can do this now," she said "I'm sorry, but I think I like someone else now"

Sasuke looked shocked and smiled

"I bet it's that Kazekage, huh?" he said

Sakura blushed and nodded

"Fine, one day, I'll beat him, too" Sasuke said

"I can't wait 'till you do that" Gaara said from behind Sakura

Sakura turned and looked at Gaara shocked

"Then, let's fight here and now" Sasuke suggested

Gaara walked forward, but Sakura hold them by standing in the middle

"Don't! Not now, we can't do this now," she said "We still have Naruto to respect"

Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed

"Fine, I'll do this because of Naruto" Sasuke said "See you next time!"

He jumped away and disappeared

"If I heard you right, you said you like me?" Gaara asked

Sakura look at him and hit him again

"Uh-huh, as a friend" she said "But, after 1-2 months, I think I'm going to love you"

Gaara smiled and looked at the sky

"Can't wait 'till that time comes" he whispered

Sakura smiled and they both jumped away, waiting for tomorrow and the day after that and the day after and after…

"Even though I miss Naruto so much…even only a day after his death, I can't see him" Sakura said to herself "Because the times keep going. And no one can stop it"

She looked at Gaara and the others and ran towards them

"Let's go!"

-One day, I will become the Hokage and everyone will realize I exist! And I will never go back on my words, that are my own Ninja way!

---End---

The time has come

It's for the best

I know it

Who could've guess

That you and I

Somehow someday

We'd have to say goodbye

Somehow today

We'd have to say goodbye…

(Pokémon: Pikachu's goodbye)


End file.
